The invention relates to a biological receptacle for cell cultures or biological tests which has a base plate that is joined in detachable and liquid-tight manner to the side walls of the receptacle, the base plate and side walls enclosing at least one chamber, and the side walls forming a wall section, a cover being optionally provided for the chamber or chambers.
A receptacle of this type is known from German patent application DAS No. 2,157,150. There the base plate is joined to the wall section by means of an adhesive gasket which is bonded to the base plate and fits into grooves in the wall section. The base plate serves as a solid substrate for attachment of living cells of higher organisms which are cultivated under sterile conditions in suitable culture media in a cell culture. In cell biology it is often necessary for cells grown on a surface to be analyzed outside the culture, under the microscope, by biochemical methods or by methods for determination of the uptake of radioactivity. On completion of cultivation, the wall section of this receptacle is therefore manually detached from the base plate. However, the gasket bonded to the base plate remains stuck to it and must be scraped off, which is a nuisance. This is why practically only base plates made of glass are suited for this application. Such plates, however, are not an appropriate substrate for attachment of all types of cells. Moreover, because of the gasket which has to be bonded to it, such a receptacle is not easy to produce and can be used only once.